Exit Stage Left
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 1 of Season 2 of the Dark Moon Series a new threat has come to sink it fangs into a heros
1. Exit Stage Left

(Writers note- that Zoicite is now called Zoe)  
  
Sailor Moon S Chapter 28 "Exit Stage Left"  
  
It has been nearly a year since the defeat of Queen Mai at the hands of the Sailor Scouts and the earth was restored to normal. That soon will come to an the Negaforce has now recover the lose of there queen and are sending more of there Agents with the main purpose to destroy the Moon Princess and her guardians. With a vengeance that the scouts may never survive this time that were are story again.  
  
It was a beautiful day shimmering of the great silver dome. Inside cheers of delight echoed. A steady drum rhythm come from darkness The stage lit up with spotlights standing in the middle of the stage was two girls one dressed in a black dress with a red bow and the other in an orange dress. The girls walked forward and there dresses seemed to come off and float above their heads in a stream of fabric. One girl was now wearing leather pants and a tube top and the other one was wearing a black dress with an orange mini skirt. As the crowd cheer the announcer said now let me introduced who you all been waiting Ryoko and Ayna the Sexy Sirens, let me hear it for these girls who put the sizzle back in sexy. This Concert has been brought to you by Kaiba Corp said the announcer before he handed the microphone to Ayna. Wai Ayna yells into the microphone then hands it to Ryoko as the crowd chanted Wai. You people are such great fans you better make noice or ill eat all yours Pants said Ryoko before she put the hand with the Microphone in the air.The crowd yells Wai as loud as they can. Now Ayna was handed a microphone of her own. For the first song is Blue Eyes from are latest album Yami no Hikari. The music queued In from the band and Ayna and Ryoko started singing.  
  
In the crowd of screaming was a group of girls that were still except the blonde who was yelling at the top of her lungs. Tea sit down your in my way says the girl with the blue hair. The stand up Mayra said Tea. "I cant study for tomarrows test said Mayra." "You always study don't you have a life Said Tea." Lay off Tea she doesn't want to be as supid as you said Sonome. Arnt we happy we can see our friend Ryoko and my sister Ayna Said Tea. But we don't have to sound like a bunch of Hyena now sit down sit down before you fall and hurt yourself said Sonome. Oh your no fun Tea sighs as she took her seat. Where is Zoe with our snacks she taking a long time my tummy is growling I mite have to eat one of you soon said Kari. Eat Hyena girl she nice tender since she been pigging out on doughnuts. A girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a gray skirt and black short sleeved blouse was running towards them with a with a tray of assorted junk food that included nachos and bags of chocolate covered almonds. Sorry I took to long the lines were ridiculous I was tempted to blast everything untill I remember that not what a scout does said the girl holding the tray. You got back just in time to save Tea from being eaten Zoe now hand over goodies so we can eat said Kari. Zoe handed over the try after getting taking her foot long hotdog with all works on it. Tea took the nachos while Sonome grabbed the almonds and a cup of pop. Rest of them shared a tub of caramel popcorn. This am why I love concerts they give an excuse to pig out said Tea. 'You use everything as an excuse to do that said Sonome eating her chocolate almonds. Tea growls at sonome and sticks out her tongue and goes back to eating her nachos. Sonome smirks and goes back to eating. Wont those two ever grow up said Kari rolling her eyes.  
  
A guy in a white suit was walking down hall way when another guy wearing the same uniform said shiro go check the stage lights they don't to be responding and Melfina isn't answering on her radio either. Ok ok said Shiro and then went down a hallway till he reached a door which opened to a staircase and went into it. At the top of the stars was a row of spot that were off. Shiro turned on his flash and looked around. I don't get where's is she's I don't get melfina Is suppose to be up. He stop in mid sentence when saw a lifeless body on the ground it was melfina. Shiro went over to check for a pulse there was none.'What is going on said Shiro. As he said this a something leaped from above and pulled Shiro screaming into the dark where a crunching noice like someone biting into a potato chip and then sucking sound. And big bang as shiro lifeless body landed beside melfina still with the terrified look on her face when she was killed.  
  
Ryoko and Ayna finished there last song and left the stage and meet up with ther friends backstage. 'You were awsome guys said Tea. Ty Tea Said Ryoko tackles Tea and hugs her tightly. 'I cant breath said Tea nearly a shade of blue." Sorry I missed you guy I havent seen you in about 3 months said Ryoko. 'Wai yell Ayna making everyone jump. You scared crap out of me sis said Tea. Ayna was now wearing a jacket over her tube top. Tea hugs her sis but Ayna pulls away saying not in public you will ruin my image. But this is your dressing room Sis said Tea. Yeah the press can still walk through that Door and I don't want to be seen that way said Ayna. 'Okay I don't get it Ryoko hugged me when I entered said Tea. The press knows shes the sweet one and im the mean bitchy one said Ayna. Why would do you let them say that about you said Tea. 'How can you say im not like that you barely know me now get out before I call security said Ayna. 'Stop this there not leaving said Ryoko. Ok they can stay but tell them not to tell me how to live my life said Ayna as went to take a shower. What is her problem asked Mayra looking at Ryoko. Shes up set is upset kaiba didn't show up for another concert when he promised to come this time. When she calms down she will come to her sences and make an apologies I hope said Ryoko. A curdling scream came from the hallway. What the hell is that on said Ryoko. A guy came through door to the dressing room and shut the door behind him with his back to the door. 'Whats going on asked Tea. Gi gi giant spider k k k killing people. Ewwwww spider I hate spiders said Kari. The guy passes out because of all the stress. 'This sounds like Sailor Business? Said Ryoko." Can I ever have normal life said Tea sighing. They all tranformed and ran out of the dressing room except Ayna who was still in the shower. Sailor Moon and the other scouts walked Slowly down the hallway. This is creeping me out this must be the work of the Negaverse Said Sailor Mercury. "How can this be we defeated them Said Sailor Jupiter." "Its Them alright I can sence the nega vibes said Sailor Mars. All of a sudden drops from the ceiling and landed firmly on the ground in front of them. Tea shivered and say I hate spiders. Mercury bubbles shouts Sailor Mercury. Shrouding everything in a cloud of fog. Venus crescent beam smash shouts Sailor Venus sending a beam parting the fog but the spider was gone. 'Where did it go asked Sailor Moon' out of no where a web shoots out and latches onto Sailor Moons Foot taking her off her feet. Mars Fire ignite Shouts Sailor Mars this time igniting the spider. Sailor Amalthea shouts Amalthea Dark crystal strike and pedal fly out of Sailor Amalthea hand and turn into black crystal spears pinning the spider to the wall. 'Its time Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon Nods and says ok reaches fot the Crescent Moon wand to find it not there. where is it says a panicked Sailor Moon. The thought now dawned on her she left it at home. Spider got itself free and it was now leaping at Sailor Moon. Senna Golden Triforce Shouts Sailor Senna who had just got there. the spider was vaporized by the golden triangles that shot out of the sennen scepter. Your so pathetic Sailor Moon I know you left the Crescent moon wand at home. Sailor Moon just walks fire without looking at her fellow scouts. That was Harsh said Sailor Mars and followed Sailor Moon with the rest of the scouts but Sailor Venus who was standing there confused while Sailor Senna turned and headed back to the dressing room.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: hollywood is Cool (Ryoko: Yeah it is (Luna: I want to be a porn Star (Ryoko: I didn't know there was kitty porn (Tea: That Totally Wrong (Tea: Sailor moon cya hehehe 


	2. Entanglement

Sailor moon S Chapter 29 "Entanglement"  
  
The whole room looked like a giant spider's web. In the center of the room was a long table like businesses use for there meetings. Siting at each table was a warriors by the looks of them except there was this guy with teal hair with thick rimmed glasses. The spider you sent failed Croquet and now you will pay for your failure said guy with thick Glasses. Bugs came up from nowhere and ate a screaming Croquet alive and left his skeleton behind. I don't except failure said the guy in glasses.Yes Master Weevil everyone at the table said. 'Bring me the owner of this building Said Weevil. A second later they dragged in a guy with black hair wearing a big white jacket. So this is Kaiba nice building I'm sorry we had to borrow it said Weevil smiling evily. What have you done to my building said Kaiba. 'We have taken it to another dimension called the shadow realm said Weevil. 'What are you gonna do to me said Kaiba. You will be served as food for my insect army take him away Salin said Weevil. A girl with wings fly's and grabs Kaiba and takes him away. Weevil turns and says why did we fail to take over that stadium of weak humans we need to find the key of destiny and why did the spider fail. Because they have protectors said a voice in the darkness. Who are you so bold to interrupt me? Asked Weevil. The figure with white hair wearing a gray uniform of imperial warrior walks out of the darkness. Nice to see you again General Malachite said Weevil. Its not a pleasure to see you again said Malachite. What protectors do you mean said Weevil. "Those protectors are the Sailor Scout said Malachite. Weevil raised an eyebrow and said That is impossible all the scouts were killed when the Moon kingdom fell. You have to thank Queen Dani for that Says Malachite growling. "Damn her said Weevil clinching his fist.'How many are there asked Weevil. "There are eight of them said Malachite. Only Eight your scared of that many you got to be kidding said Weevil breaking into evil laughter. Don't under estimate them they took out Queen Mai said Malachite. The smile left Weevil's face and turned into a look of total anger and said how dare you compare me with that amateur. Sorry Lord Weevil said Malachite. My spider army is will finish the job Queen Mai Failed and we will wipe out those sailor brats said Weevil as he stood up revealing shape boxers. Nice boxers said Malachite sarcasticly. Thank you but I was thinking of switching to a thong replied Weevil.Malachite shivers at the thought of Weevil in a thong. Can we get back to the subject said a girl with black hair sitting beside this guy who looked he mite have swallowed something unpleasant. The girl was wearing think black with symbol looked like an hourglass. Weevil growls and slams his fist into the table and sits down. Ifurita I em the lord and you have no right to tell me what to do says Weevil. 'Sorry master said Ifurita while giving a slight bow. Since you dared to interrupt me ill send you on the next mission you eliminate the scout or I will feed you to my precious insects you got that said Weevil. 'Yes master Weevil said Ifurita as she turned into a moth and flow into a portal which instantly closed.  
  
It was a cloudy mourning and Tea was at the lake staring at the rippling water. Thinking she was so stupid how could she forget the crescent moon wand and also stupidly forgot she could have done moon tiara but was so panicked to think about it at the time, Ayna was right I em pathetic said Tea to herself. Your not said someone behind. Tea turns to see it was Sonome. You're a ditz but its not your fault if it was for dumb luck everyone would have forgotten there transformation sticks we didn't think the negaverse would actually return said Sonome. But I nearly got you guys killed said Tea. No you didn't we could have handled it said Sonome nearly shouting. Just admit IM the worst sailor scout there is I don't deserve to be leader you mite as well Ayna she would probably do a better job then me said Tea nearly in tears. Stop blubbering like a baby You are Sailor Moon champion of justice and the Moon princess and its your destiny to fight whatever the negaverce sends after you yells Sonome. Leave me alone yells Tea as she throws the brooch and the crescent moon into the lake and takes off. Come back Sonome shouts as she ran after her.  
  
Zoe walked around looking at the beautiful scenery. Aw what a beautiful day Zoe said to herself then taking in the fresh air with a deep breath. She suddenly sensed something funny a presence a familiar one. But where is it coming from Zoe Said to herself as looked around. You look stupid my cousin what is a great Negaverse General dressing up said a person in a dark cloak. That voice Zoe knew it but couldn't place it. Zoe said Who are you and how do you know, as she process what the stranger said she realized who this was. 'Ifurita said Zoe. Good you remember me said Ifurita taking off the cloak. Revealing dark shining armor. They stared at each other for awhile. Why are you here when you should be back with the negaverse asked Ifurita? IM happy here said Zoe. 'Happy Ifurita spat. Yes I em happy said Zoe in reply. How can you be happy living among these mammals these these monkeys? Are you so blind to how vile and disgusting growled Ifurita. 'How dare you call them disgusting when they actully live and have so many beautiful things like that bird over there look its beauty in flight said Zoe admiring the bird. 'Suddenly dark spear strikes the bird dead in mid flight. 'Zoe was now glaring at Ifurita. Im giving you a choice leave these creatures and come back to the negaverse or ill kill you where you stand. 'Another dark spear appeared in Ifurita hand. 'Zoe creates a dark crystal like spear in her hand and aims it at Ifurita. Ifurita throws the spear and zoe knocks it away with the wave of her as she sent her own spear back. Ifurita barely dodges that one it scratch the sid of her face. Your gonna pay for that Shouted Ifurita as she got ready for another attack clinching the side of her face. 'Ifurita sends another spear this time when Zoe it caught just a bit of her. Ill give you one last chance come back to the negaverse and I will spare you said Ifurita. Spare me said Zoe then starts laughing in a high pitched evil laugh then says while still laughing I will be the one killing you. Then noises came from her house's back door and it was Sailor Mars and Jupiter the sudden appearance of a sailor scouts made Ifurita panicked and she vanished saying I will be back. Whats going they both Zoe and Sailor Mars said at the same time. She someone o use to know so don't ask growled Zoe. Tea is gone she took off said Sailor Jupiter. Zoe frown and said did the negaverse get her? 'I don't know said Sailor Mars. That person you were with was from the negaverse said Sailor Mars. 'Yes but Im not gonna talk about it right now said Zoe. Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter nodded and Sailor Mars Said we don't have time we need to find Tea before they do. Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter de transformed and left followed by Zoe.  
  
Ayna stood staring at a vacant lot where the kaiba corp HQ building once stood. Ayna gritted her teeth and continued to stare unbelievingly with utter rage. Ayna walked up to the lot and looked around more it was like building vanished from existence. She sensed the negaverse was here not to long ago. I will find you kaiba where ever you I will find my beloved Kaiba and make who ever took him pay I will do that id it's the last thing I do. Transforms into Sailor Senna and searched the scene to find out what happened.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Tea: sometimes thing get out of hand when you run with sharp objects (Yugi: like when I had to get a knife out of my brain (Tea: so never run with sharp objects you mite end up with one shoved up your (Tea : sailor moon say hehehe cya 


	3. A knight to Remember

Sailor moon S Chapter 30 "A Knight to Remember"  
  
It was was getting dark as they got back to the cherry hill shrine. My feet hurt said Sonome as she sat down. Kari sat beside Sonome. As the sun faded sonome and Kari waited for Zoe to come back from her search. I hope Tea is ok sighed Sonome looking out into the street. Kari lit a few lamp in front of the door and the ones on the path to the shrine hoping they mite guide Tea back if was lost. As the stars appeared like shimmering gems in the sky. A dirty blond girl appeared in a hurricane flutter of cherry blossoms looking at her now you would never know was once a guy. Zoe did you find her asked Sonome. No I havent Said Zoe frowning. We must rest we will start again tomarrow mourning said Zoe. Good idea Said Sonome. Look a shooting star Kari suddenly shouted startling Zoe and Sonome. They both looked up and saw at once this silver thing streaking across the sky. It so beautiful Said Zoe looking up in awe. In earth Zoe we make wishes upon shooting star. I wish that we could find Said Zoe. I just wish she would be safe said Sonome. I wish for a boyfriend said Kari. They laughed as all three of them went inside and went to bed. In the mourning they woke to find an bald old man was cooking breakfast. Good mourning Sonome and Zoe who is your cute friend said the old man. Good mourning grampa said sonome. This is Kari said Sonome pointing at the girl with the brown hair. Its an honor to meet such a fine lady Said grampa taking Kari hand and kissing not hiding the fact he wasn't looking them in the eyes when he talked to either Zoe or Kari. Sonome thought to herself that she wish he wouldn't always flirt with her friends its humiliating.  
  
Deep in a damp dark room a guy with black hair dressed in just his underwear lay chained to a metal bed. He awoke and started to shake the cob webs out of his and when his vision cleared he saw two fugures standing across from him one was a male with light green hair wearing a gray uniform and the other was a girl with long red hair wearing black Armor. Good your awake Kaiba said the guy in the gray uniform. 'Who are you said Kaiba. Im so hurt you don't remember me Im Malachite and this charming young lady is Ifurita said the guy in the gray uniform. 'You spat Kaiba. Im glad to see you too Said Malachite in a mocking tone. Let me Go shouted Kaiba. Let me go said Ifurita in mock Child's voice. If I get free ill make you people shouted Kaiba. 'Again Ifurita mimicked it in the same annoying mock Child's voice. Kaiba growled shut up you bitch. Ifurita just laugh and walked up to him and says Bad Dog then slapped Kaiba across the face with such force it could have knocked his head completely off. Kaiba spat a bloody tooth to the ground. 'Ifurita's laughs as she goes back to Malachite side. She such a charmer said Malachite with an evil grin on his face. 'Im gonna rip you heart out Malachite. 'Im so scared im shaking in my boots said Malachite shaking mockingly. Ifurita howls with renewed laughter. 'Tell where I can find the key of destiny said Malachite. What are you talking about said Kaiba. Don't lie to me said Malachite shouting in Kaiba face. 'Ifurita pulls out and orb and presses to kaiba and turns to Malachite and says telling the truth. Malachite turns and says he is Prince Kaiba his family were the keepers of the key and how can he not know where it is or what it is. 'That means he is useless ill rip his thing and let him slowly bleed to death while I play with it said Ifurita gesturing to Kaiba's pants. That just sick said Malachite cringing. 'But we need him alive said Malachite. Why do we said Ifurita looking frustrated. There a sailor scout that this guy is important and I want my revenge Malachite smiling evily untill he heard from the next room Weevil saying Tell me where the key is. 'Something replied Do you know the sound a cow makes. Don't play games with me Ernie I have already dispatched with Mr.Hooper and I have 7 spiders station outside big birds nest and for linda I don't think it would difficult for a deaf girl to hear a negaverse warrior's approach now isn't it. There goes Weevil goes sesame street phone again who idea was to give it to him in the first place said Malachite. Ifurita shrugs.  
  
Tea stood at a bus stop and suddenly saw a yellow bird being chased by a spider. Tea blinked at this scene thinking it wasn't really happening. The yellow for her to realize it was big bird and he was being chase. Without out thinking stood in the path between big bird and the spider and tried to transform but remember she chucked her brooch in the lake. Tea panicked and ran now she was being chased by the spider. She ducked down an alley and then another till she thought she lost it. Tea lay panting against a wall then suddenly the spider burst through it. Tea Ran till she twisted her ankle. Tea tried to get up but collapsed in pain. Tea tried to get away but it wasn't gonna do her good the spider had her by the foot. Suddenly a struck the Spider's claw and Tea got free. Tea looked up to see a guy dressed like an Arabian. 'Im the Moonlight Knight said the Guy in the arab outfit. And a lovely lady such as you shouldn't be out by yourself in this side of town said the Moonlight Knight unsheathing his Scimitar. Tea watches The Moonlight Knight slice the spider in half and it turned to dust. "Go home Tea I know in my heart that you are not worthless the other scouts need you said the Moonlight Knight as he vanished jumping upward." Leaving Tea alone again as she collapsed And started crying.  
  
Bakura stood on the watching blurred confused scene in front of him a girl was falling backward spouting blood from wound in her gut. Bakura realizes he is hold a sword dripping with blood. Bakura drops the sword in a panic and rush toward the girl but she vanishes in cloud of sparkling lights before he could see who it was. Bakura woke up breathing heavily wet with sweat. It was the same dream again it haunted him and all his thought. When did this happen and is going to happen soon and who was the Girl was it Tea he thought to himself. That couldn't be he wouldn't do that to her I'm not if I should be around Tea until I find out more.  
  
Malachite was in his bed. He wont see it coming said a voice beside. Yeah once we get the Key we will kill the bug eye creep and I will take his place and you will be by my side Ifurita. Ifurita smiled then kissed Malachite passionately. We will be King and Queen said Ifurita running her hand across Malachite muscular chest. Yes you will make a lovely Queen ten time more then the Moon Princess. they both started laughing as they drank there wine together.  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says} (Tea: once in a while you think l.ife sucks (Luna: You Suck (Tea: Heh (Luna: Its True (Tea: Sailor moon says im gonna kill you luna hehehe 


	4. The Lion the Witch and the Girly Man

Sailor moon S Chapter 31 "The Lion the Witch and the Girly Man"  
  
It was 6 in the mourning when Bakura entered the shrine. The scout seem to hang out here a lot lately juring the summer. Bakura entered the living room where the everyone was giggling. Whats so funny Bakura asked? They all looked at him and said Girly Man and started giggling again.  
  
-24 hours earlier- It was a beautiful summers and the kids were already playing in the park. A girl with blonde hair was siting on bench looking out at the waters edge. Tea thought to herself should go back even if she cant find her transformation stick or crescent moon wand. Has been searching all last night for it but still can't find it. A girl with teal hair sits beside her. 'H i Ryoko said Tea. "Ryoko turned and said Im sorry for not backing you up when Ayna insulted you like that." I forgive you said Tea as she hugged Ryoko. Frowned as she stared at the lake and then turn to Ryoko and said But how can I be a scout without my brooch or the crescent moon wand. Ryoko pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Tea. Tea looked at it and realized it was her brooch And also Ryoko was soaked and some what muddy. Tea smiles at Ryoko and they both start to laugh. Sorry I couldn't find the crescent moon wand says Ryoko. "It will turn up I hope said Tea as she stood up, I think we should go back to the shrine and get you a towel before you catch a cold. "Yeah I em soak laughed Ryoko. They both headed back to the cherry hill shrine laughing.  
  
A big yellow creature jump from roof top to roof searching for it master. Luna looked side to side and caught her reflection in a metal chimney and cringed saying not again damn you animator. A lightning hits her in the butt making her scream sorry. A net suddenly snares Luna. Not this again thought Luna as she watched these three people do there stupid intro which ended with the cat saying Meowth that's right. "Look we caught a pikachu said James. I say this for the last time im not a pikachu shouted Luna. They put Luna in a cage and place her in the trunk of a car and drove off.  
  
Zoe was jumping from roof top to roof top searching for Tea. Suddenly she saw a guy crying it was Lucius. She leaped down to where he was and stood in front of Lucius and said whats wrong.'Heaven dumped me for another guy said Lucius. No wonder he such a dweeb mutters Zoe. What was that asked Lucius. 'I was commenting what a dweeb you are said Zoe. 'Yes I em a dweeb said Lucius.'You don't have to be said Zoe. Zoe takes lucius by the arm and dragged him into a clothing and lead him to the changing room while grabbing curtain articles of clothes on the way puts them in Lucius's hand and shoves him in a changing room saying try those on. 'Lucius comes out many times and each Zoe sends him back in with more clothes. Till he came out dressed in black jeans and a blue tank top. 'Zoe whistled loudly. 'Lucius blushes. One more thing lucius said Zoe as she took off and used her power to turn them into contact lenses and hands them back to lucius. I know this is sudden Zoicite but will you be my girlfriend asked Lucius. 'Zoe kisses Lucius and says First never call me that again and yes I can be your girlfriend. Zoe pays for the clothes. It's getting late I better be gettign back to the shrine ill see you later said Zoe. Zoe Kisses Lucius passionately one more time then vanishes in a hurricane of cherry blossoms.  
  
A guy was crossing the street on his way home he was wearing a white suit. Shiro was having a bad day and it was gonna get worse since he was gonna be late for work. As he crossed he saw a quarter. 'Hmm a quarter Shiro thought as he bent over to pick it up. Suddenly gets hit by a car going a hundred miles per hour, which splattered him over the windshield. A boy yells Oh my God you killed Shiro you basterd. In the car James looked at jessie and says I think you hit something? Shut up it was only a squirrel replies Jessie. It looked more like a person said James.'It was a squirrel so shut it yelled Jessie. Meowth was just sleeping in the back seat cuddling a stuffed Lion.  
  
Out of no where Zoe appeared in the living which scared Tea and Ryoko. Zoe hugs Tea saying never do that again I was worried about you. Ok ok I wont said Tea in reply smiling. I need to change out of these smelly clothes said Zoe leaving the room.As Zoe went back her room she noticed her room was a mess and Sonome's grampa Was wearing her underwear. Hi Zoe said grampa. Zoe stroke her hair back and enter the room and blur of motion pinned Grampa to the wall with her crystal spears and begins to tickle senselessly. You dirty old man never wear my clothes next I catch I will blast to hell got that shouted Zoe as grampa ran for his life screaming.  
  
In the chamber Kaiba watched as the door open again and Malachite and Ifurita enter the room. Malachite smiled as he enter. Ill ask you for the last time what are the sailor scout real names and where came we fine them demanded Malachite with an evil smile still on his face. Tell him now demanded and we'll spare you on my word as a warrior said Ifurita. Go to hell you evil witchsaid Kaiba. Malachite more irritate then upset said I wish not to hurt please tell us and we will let you. 'Ok I will tell but come closer said Kaiba. Both Malachite and Ifurita got closer. Closer then that said Kaiba. 'They both did as they were told. Suddenly Kaiba head butts Ifurita in the face and kicks Malchite in the balls and watches him keel over whining with a squeaky voice. Ifurita spits out a tooth as she unsheathes her sword. No we need him as Bait so we can lure them here said Malachite as he held his crotch. 'Ifurita sheathes her sword and storms off. Kaiba was the one laughing now as Malachite left. Look it's the loser leading the stupid what a cute couple they make said Kaiba. Your gonna pay for that said Malachite in the squeaky voice as he shut the chamber door behind him. Ok bring it on you Negaverse cowards shouted Kaiba growling.  
  
Ir was around 5 Tea was flicking throw the channels looking for something on TV. Over 3 hundred channels Sonome and still nothing is on. Tea flicked till she saw something she couldn't believe. She flicked back channels .to see a guy in a pink tutu it was a Bakura. Oh my god look at this guys said Tea. Everyone looked and started to giggle it was Bakura all right and he was doing swan lake. As they where watching Bakura walked in. what so funny said Bakura. They all looked at him and said Girly Man and started giggling again. Bakura saw what they were looking at and blushed and said I forgot about my work in ballet. How could you forget that type of thing said Ryoko still giggling. Girly man said Kari and began to laugh anew. Im not a girly said Bakura calmly. Girly man said Ryoko. Why don't you people grow said Bakura as he stormed off said Bakura. Learn to take a joke girl man said Ryoko. I heard that and I'm not a girly man shouted Bakura from down the hall way.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor Moon says) (Tea: ah I forgot my line (Luna: Just wing it ( Tea: today Lesson is why did the Saiyan cross the road ( Goku: To fight evil Aliens bent on destroying the universe (Tea: no to get to the other side (Goku: huh (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe Cya 


End file.
